Hija de la Libertad
by Vin Wolfblack
Summary: Serie de Drabbles sobre Thia Quiakides. Hija mayor del mejor asesino de la Liga. Hija de Nemesis. Hijastra de un Sicopata trastornado. Detalles, momentos y traumas. Porque a uno no la sacan del infierno para ponerla en un hogar estable y esperen que siga cuerda.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** La Saga La Liga no me pertenece, todos su personajes, mundos y razas son de autoria de la escritora Sherrilyn Kenyon, yo no gano ni un peso de esto solo sacarme el cachito impaciente por saber algunas cosas de las cuales me hago vieja esperando XD.

 **Summary:** Serie de Drabbles sobre Thia Quiakides. Hija mayor del mejor asesino de la Liga. Hija de Nemesis. Hijastra de un Sicopata trastornado. Detalles, momentos y traumas. Porque a uno no la sacan del infierno para ponerla en un hogar estable y esperen que siga cuerda.

.

* * *

.

 **.-Rebelde-.**

.

* * *

 **Claustrofobia**

Ella es realmente mala jugando a las escondidas. No, en serio, realmente mala.

Siempre es la primera en ser encontrada, siempre la primera a la que le toca buscar. Al final, simplemente se queda a un lado viendo a sus primos y hermanos jugar porque para ella ya deja de ser entretenido.

Cuando alguno de los adultos le pregunta que ocurre, ella saca a relucir que ya es mayor, que está cuidando a los chicos para que no se saquen los ojos… cuando lo que realmente quiere es volver a jugar, volver a encontrarle la inocencia a esos detalles tan mínimos. Ella no soporta los lugares oscuros, los lugares estrechos. Ella no soporta ser encerrada.

Ella es pésima escondiéndose.

Porque cuando Aksel se enojaba que era algún tipo de soporte vital de su carácter, la encerraba…. En un closet, en un mueble, dentro de un baúl. No importaba. A solas, a oscuras, escuchando los lamentos de su madre, los golpes, la sangre. A veces los disparos y los lamentos.

Tiene pesadillas sobre eso, y su padre siempre está a su lado cuando despierta luego de uno de ellos. Y ve sus ojos verdes tan increíbles mirándole con tanta pena, que lo único que quiere es que la abrace, que le diga que ya no abra más Aksel, que no abra más oscuridad. Pero se queda con esos silencios, con esa presencia y se termina acostumbrando… después de todo, ¿Qué más podía pedirle a alguien que veía a su peor enemigo cada vez que le miraba? Él no podía negarlo, ella lo sabía.

Ella odia la oscuridad, pero un pedacito de ella se mete en su pecho día a día.

Ella odia los lugares estrechos, y cada vez le molesta más las paredes de su hogar.

Ella realmente, realmente odia ser encerrada y es cuando comienza a mirar más allá, lejos de todos, lejos de aquellos que le aman.

Porque allá lejos… esta su verdadera libertad.

.

* * *

.

 **Me encanta Thia. Realmente me gusta mucho la complejidad de vivir en una familia feliz, con tíos locos y cada vez más primos sumándose a esa gran familia. Y ella allí, sintiéndose fuera de lugar.**

 **Las ideas vienen y van, asi que ire sacando algo de vez en cuando~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Primera muerte**

La estabilidad en su nueva vida trajo consigo un montón de pesadillas, lo que no le afectaba demasiado cuando estaba medio acostumbra a despertar en medio la noche por algún ruido inexplicable o los sudores frio. Mas a su padre y madrastra no les había gustado para nada y comenzaron con esas pastillas tan buenas.

No sueña, no recuerda y sus días junto a su nueva familia son mucho más agradables, ya no tiene ataques de ansiedad, no se asusta cuando le hablan de improviso y es realmente difícil que le cojan por sorpresa. Sus tíos ya no le parecen tan aterradores, sino más bien extravagantes y acostumbrada como estaba no le afectaba sus conversaciones sobre "asesinatos, muerte y destrucción" aunque a Kiara parecía claramente capaz de cruzarle un rayo de lado a lado a cualquier que siguiera la tendencia de conversación en la sobremesa.

Hasta que su genética hibrida hace lo de adoptar las pastillas y claramente, pegarle una contraindicación medica que comenzó con restaurar memorias que había ahogado como método de defensa.

Momentos en los cuales su corazón sabía que había hecho, y que su mente había encerrado. Un montón de recuerdos.

 _Sangre. Suplicas. Ella y su padrastro. Su madre sollozando Gritos, gritos y más gritos._

Recuerdos que habían sido aplacados para ahora ser liberados de manera realista, allí en ilusiones detrás de un acto preciso. Allí en pequeños momentos de increíble lucidez. Todo volvía a ella. Helándole la sangre, ahogándola en terror.

.

Prácticamente comienza a ser entrenada por cada miembro de su familia desde el momento en que puso un pie en aquella mansión.

Todos sus tíos –en el extenso significado de esa palabra- aportaban su granito. Mas su tía Jayne era una firme presencia que insistía en que debía ser autosuficiente en todos los sentidos, y además del rostro preocupado de su madrasta nadie se negaba a ese hecho... porque todos sabían que debía ser fuerte.

Hija de Nemesis. Hija de Nykyrian Quakides.

Su padre solía decir que como su hija algún día tendría que realizar su primera sangre. Y sinceramente a ella no le molesta, no teme. Le parece muy normal. Algo dentro de ella ya lo sabe en imágenes confusas, en audios reprimidos y sensaciones fantasmas.

Hasta que los recuerdos volvieron con un blaster en la mano y a sus tíos hablando alrededor.

 _"Su madre en el suelo con un blaster en la cabeza llora en silencio mirando hacía el suelo. Ella poco más allá con un blaster en su pequeña mano, tiembla y se siente tan frio, tan metálico. Irreal._

― _Mátalo, vamos niña. Mátalo._

 _La voz no tiene cara, solo la sonrisa de aquel desquiciado. El blaster se apuntala más en la cabeza de su adorada madre. El hombre en el suelo llora en lamentos e intenta redimirse con palabras de angustia._

 _La explosión crea un silencio. El cuerpo cae inerte. Sus manos dejan de temblar. Su madre solloza y se arrastra hacía ella, abrazándola. La sonrisa del hombre se amplía aún más._

― _Esa fue tu primera sangre, niña. Ya eres toda una asesina._

 _Solo tenía nueve años."_

Tío Syn suelta unos pequeños drones que volaban poco más allá. Su padre se pone a su lado. Su presencia le tranquiliza, los recuerdos se difuminan. No le están obligando, le están enseñando.

― Firme. No cierres los ojos. Búscalos y cada vez será más fácil.

Y es demasiado fácil. Caen todos los drones, unos a uno. Puntería increíble, no tiembla ni pestañea. Tío Dancer suelta una risotada y le alza en brazos con una facilidad que la hace gritar emocionada, su cuerpo se desentume y abraza a su tío mientras su padre sonríe orgulloso y los demás alaban su puntería.

Al final y al cabo es hija de Nykyrian Quakides e hijastra de un lunático. Y había hecho su primera sangre, mucho antes de que lo su padre creía.


	3. Chapter 3

**LIBRE**

 **Vasili POV**

Había sido una semana agotadora entre viajes y pruebas Tavali. Su padre al fin le había dejado tomar el control de copiloto luego de muchas discusiones sobre su madre, genética y como iba a terminar aplastados a algún meteorito si piloteaba como ella.

Se llevó una mano a su corto cabello rubio y lo tironeo hacía atrás despejando su frente con cansancio. Le había dicho a sus padres que iría donde sus abuelos, pero había tenido un pequeño ataque de ahogo que lo había enviado arrastrando los pies hasta este depósito medio abandonado. Había estado allí por generaciones, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba sellado y acordonado. Un accidente o algo así. Un montón de chatarras y vigas destartaladas como si algún tipo de edificio se hubiera aplastado bajo la gravedad. Parte de la base pero nadie interesado suficientemente en ella para deshacerse del problema.

Antes de pensarlo demasiado estaba en su interior rompiendo la seguridad de acceso.

Sucio. Olor a oxido y goteras acumuladas por años. Soledad de aquella que te pone los pelos de punta pero te tranquiliza lo suficiente para seguir adelante por pura curiosidad y un inherente cuota de aventura.

La ve él antes que ella, en una bóveda impregnada de rayos de luces del exterior. Esta recostada sobre una peligrosa viga que sobresalida sobre un montón de chatarra a unos buenos diez metros del suelo. Sus manos sobre sus ojos, y sus piernas bamboleando suavemente alrededor. Un suave murmullo a su alrededor y comprende que tiene los cascos puestos, envuelta en su música no sabía que estaba allí.

Se queda observándola en silencio y el corazón le late un poco más rápido de lo que debería. Gruñe para sí quitándose estas estúpidas sensaciones y trata de llamar su atención para no asustarla, pero esta le ignora soberanamente.

Antes si quiera de pensarlo mucho está subiendo la montaña de chatarra y quedándose a una distancia prudente de la enorme viga para poder llamar su atención.

— ¡Thia!- le susurra, el eco de su voz parece más grave de lo que es y el hangar responde con crujidos.- ¡Thia, vas a matarte allí!

La ve sonriendo y jura en silencio, es de familia, lo sabe, son todos unos sicóticos, era cosa de ver a su padre y sus ataques de razonamiento a través de los años. Cuando esta golpea suavemente la viga invitándolo a unirse a ella quiere intentar ser la voz de razonamiento pero no comprende como termina caminando hacia ella como un loco. Diez metros del suelo y jura por todos los dioses porque que los Fireblood lanzaban fuego y no tenían alas.

— Si nos matamos aquí nuestros padres nos revivirán solo para matarnos ellos.- se ríe y llega sobre ella. La chica le mira con esos enormes ojos verdes y un nudo se le forma en la garganta. Suprime esos pensamientos que han estado atosigándole desde que le conoció.

— Deja de gruñir y siéntate, me marea mirarte desde acá abajo.

Le hace caso. La viga no se mueve ni un milímetro de su lugar pero hay un montón de crujidos por todo el hangar abandonado. La música de la chica creaba una pequeña estela a su alrededor. Su prima le sigue mirando al revés como si estuviera calculando algo y terminara aceptándolo.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- le pregunta y espera que le ignore. No es que Thia sea exactamente taciturna, pero parecía muy comedida aquí en su barranco personal.

— Curioseando.

— ¿Y qué estás haciendo?

— Libre- susurra con una sonrisa contagiosa mientras levanta las manos hacía el cielo. Él termina sonriendo comprendiendo muy bien de lo que hablaba, eran suficientemente adolescentes aun para buscar estos pequeños momentos. Thia siendo una princesa de dos imperios rodeada siempre de gente y el con sus padres que podía jurar le tenían incrustado algún chip de rastreo en algún lugar y una familia tan numerosa que podían conquistar un pequeño mundo para ellos. Thia le toca un brazo y le hace un movimiento para que se recueste al otro lado. Cabeza con cabeza. Le hace caso y se queda completamente mudo cuando Thia levanta nuevamente los brazos y lo ve. Simplemente lo ve- Libre…

Allí arriba entre los huecos de chatarra y oxido tan lejos como el universo en sí mismo. Una de las tantas nebulosas que rodeaban su hogar. Rojos, morados y azules, estrellas infinitas en una acuarela preciosa. Un pozo negro tan lejano, tan enorme… tan hermoso. Hipnotizante y abrumador.

— Algún día- susurra casi para sí y se quita los cascos para que la suave música le llegara a los dos- tan lejos, lejos de todo que ya no dolerá nada. Libres.

Cierra los ojos y se lleva una mano a su corazón. Libres.

.

.

Si yo dije que se me escapaban las cabras pal monte cuando me gustaba mucho una pareja XDDD  
Algo pequeño pero con cariño.  
Si puedes escuchar en youtube: EPIC ROCK | ''The Man Who Stole the World'' by The Spiritual Machines. Esa canción me hizo escribir esto.


End file.
